Defensive Strategies
Network Layouts There are several commonly used layouts. The following list provides a summary of these layouts and provides tips and tricks. * Chunk: All nodes are intertwined into one large chunk, with all nodes connecting to as many nodes as possible. ** Pros *** Sentry antivirus spreads quickly throughout the network *** Confusing for attackers, as it will be hard to find best way through ** Cons *** Difficult to place netConnections nodes wisely. *** Weak against stealth attacks, since there is often a way to install Portal in the middle of the network, or Wraith the primary defenses *** Weak to Shuriken and Shocker assaults * Maelstrom: An advanced version of the Chunk layout, with extensions on either end of the cluster to distance the resources and/or Core from the netConnections. Maelstrom bases function best with a high level Sentry and Core, enabling an increased number of low level nodes on the network. ** Pros *** High Sentry damage quickly recaptures low firewall nodes *** Attackers must react quickly and multitask to avoid losing nodes repeatedly *** Nodes are difficult to target efficiently ** Cons *** Multiple paths give the defender little control of exactly how the attacker progresses *** All of the above weaknesses of Chunks. A well placed Portal or Shuriken/Shocker attack on a poorly designed Maelstrom can negate the strengths of the network entirely * Snake: Oblong shaped network with all netConnections on one end and the Core and resources on the other. Nodes in the middle are surrounded by Defensive Nodes in order to slow down progress of attacker. ** Pros *** Good against Brute Force attacks, especially with Code Gates along the middle *** Attackers may run short on programs by the time they reach the crucial end nodes ** Cons *** Vulnerable against Krakens heading straight for the Core * Braid: An advanced version of the Snake layout, with surrounding Security Nodes linked across to create multiple paths. Like Maelstroms, these are designed to keep intruders from gaining a substantial foothold. ** Pros *** Attackers must react quickly and multitask to avoid losing nodes repeatedly *** Antivirus can spread more quickly than in Snakes, though not as quickly as in Chunks ** Cons *** Chokepoints are difficult to implement successfully *** Much more difficult to place Code Gates effectively than in Snakes * Tree: A branching network, with each branch extending into further, smaller branches. The "root" contains all the netConnections. The Core and other Business nodes are distributed among the different branches. ** Pros *** Challenging to compromise the whole network - more programs and time are required to reach all branches *** Chokepoints are numerous and easy to implement *** Many nodes can be kept far from the netConnections at the ends of the branches ** Cons *** Attackers can focus on a single branch and download the Core or part of the resources *** Weak to Shurikens * Ring: An advanced version of the Tree layout, designed to divide the attackers forces and attention. Although there are generally fewer branches, all are connected at the end, with protection balanced among them. Like Maelstroms, these are particularly dependent upon sentries, and optimally have lots of low firewall nodes. Rings often have several smaller loops integrated into one or two larger ones. ** Pros *** Can mitigate the effectiveness of Kraken attacks as compared with Snake layouts *** Attackers are forced to take on all branches simultaneously to avoid losing nodes repeatedly, which requires focus and speed *** Many nodes can be kept far from the netConnections in the convergence at the end ** Cons *** A high level Core is generally required to have sufficient nodes for a successful Ring *** Can be difficult to place Code Gates effectively * Resource Oriented: These layouts are preferably used to protect resources against Kraken attacks, as for players reaching level 20 face the transition from Centipede to Anti-Kraken base. In such layouts, it is made sure that resources don't come in the way of the Kraken's path by branching them out in mid-way. Such layouts have two types, Protected Core or Unprotected Core. A chunk of defenses between Core and netConnection is the Protected Core layout. In the unprotected core layout, the defense chunk is focused to protect the resources only. The positioning of defenses may vary from layouts to layouts. ** Pros *** The attackers have to use non-Kraken strategy for looting resources, so overall, this layout is protected from Kraken strategies (especially for Unprotected Core) ** Cons *** The Core is at risk of being attacked by attackers not caring for resources. *** Kraken attack can still be made in case of Protected Core layout and then take down the branch of resources. ** Key features of such layout: *** The defense chunk has a scanner or a code gate at the start (in case of Protected Core). *** A Code Gate as well as a Scanner gives 3 program slots to the attacker, however, Scanner is more preferable over Code gate, as Scanner has 4 node connections, while Code Gate has 3. So, a scanner backed with 3 turrets makes it quite difficult for the attacker to pass. *** However, one Turret is taken down by the Kraken (in Protected Core) *** This Scanner and turret combo in Unprotected Core layout gives extra benefit to protected resources, as the attacker has to deal with all the 3 turrets. * Hybrid: Of course, you can use a hybrid of these layouts (for example a centipede with a defensive chunk, which greatly increases the effectiveness of sentries, but reduces the length of the overall centipede), to varying success. ** Pro *** Can minimize the weaknesses of specific layouts. ** Con *** Benefits of having a specific network type are reduced. Node Placement When building a network, you can bolster effectiveness by knowing the attack priorities that are followed when your network is attacked by understanding the categories that nodes come under. If connected nodes fall under the same category, the order in which nodes are connected takes precedence, with nodes that are connected first having priority over nodes which are connected last. Effective placement of nodes will further enhance the strength of the network. Here are some points to consider: * netConnection ** Strong when connected with low value Hacking Nodes. ** Weak when connected to Security Nodes. netConnections can not be recaptured. * Core - The placement for the Core depends on two play styles: securing reputation or securing resources. ** Securing Reputation - Place the Core at the farthest end of the network. ** Securing Resources - Place the Core near the start of the network near the netConnections. * Sentry, Turret and Black ICE ** Strong when connected to other Security Nodes ** Weak when too close to a netConnection, or connected to very few nodes. * Scanner ** Strong when within range of Code Gates, resource storages or collectors, or the Core. ** Weak when near a netConnection or in front of Code Gates * Code Gate ** Strong with only a single node in front to attack it ** Weak when approachable from multiple nodes or when there are alternate paths around it *Guardian ** Strong when placed behind high firewall nodes ** Weak when connected to few nodes or place in front of connecting nodes Choke Points Choke points are nodes designed to be especially pressured by the network's security. The optimal chokepoint has low firewall, few program slots, many connections, and is connected directly in front of several Security Nodes or nodes which take considerable time to capture. Scanners, Guardians, Code Gates, Databases and Mixers, and the Evolver make good chokepoints. Defending against Stealth When a stealth attack is started, security nodes do not activate immediately. The Access program installs in only one second, then granting access to all connecting nodes. High level stealth programs can cripple a network's security easily without good defenses. These consist of Scanners and Code Gates. Scanners increase the visibility of every program installed within three nodes, according to the sensitivity statistic. Upgrading it and placing it effectively will greatly limit the number of stealth programs an attacker can install, and how much damage can be done before the main timer starts. Try to position them directly behind a Code Gate or series of Gates. Code Gates greatly increase the amount of time required to install Access, according to the filter statistic. A Wraith can disable it, but will also cost considerable additional visibility and disk space. Try to restrict the viable paths through the network to force attackers through the Gates. Lastly, the best way to defend the most important nodes is by placing them as far from the netConnections as possible, and distracting programs toward other nodes by exploiting attack priorities. Min-Maxing Min-maxing is a long-term strategy adopted by many experienced players, especially when starting a second "smurf" account, and is considered to be the game META (most effective tactic available). Due to the search algorithm used to find hack from the World Map, players of similar level and reputation will almost always be matched, except when viable targets are in very short supply. This means that if nodes and programs can be improved to be as effective as possible, while gaining as little experience as possible, other players who have not upgraded as efficiently will be at a distinct disadvantage. This is the philosophy of min-maxing. Best Upgrades The nodes and programs offering the most benefit from upgrades are not wholly subjective. The following provides a complete overview of the most efficient progression, so if you do not want the strategy or intellectual challenge of the game to be disrupted, please avoid this section! Nodes * Sentry - The backbone of security on every network. The antivirus it spreads can turn even non-security nodes into a serious obstacle for intruders. Upgrading a single well-protected Sentry will drastically increase the power of potentially every node on the network, making it the primary best investment for security. * Core - The shear number of nodes on a network offers vast structural options and requires additional programs and time on the part of the intruder - all major benefits. Extra nodes can also be left at level 1 and used as chokepoints At later levels, a Core defended by three Guardians is also an intense challenge, allowing resources to be protected behind it. * Scanner - Stealth hacks can prove fatal to the most powerful networks. A maxed Sentry does no good once a Wraith or Portal is installed. This threat can be almost completely eliminated by a well-positioned Scanner in range of as many Code Gates as possible. * Databases and B-coin Mixers - These are necessary to purchase all the other big upgrades as levels increase. Upgrade these only as needed. * Program Libraries - Every program is significant in a hack, and having lots of space will allow easy targets to be taken on back to back, since only half of the space may be needed. Programs also take up space at the time of compilation, so having more than needed allows some to be compiled for a future hack while another is attempted. Programs * Shuriken (or Beam Cannon) - These are cheap, basic programs which take up little space and can be used generously. Without any real specialization, they work for everything and will quickly become more than powerful enough if the min-maxing method is followed. Shurikens trail Beams in terms of strength by about 2 levels, but this is made up for easily when attacking 2 or more nodes. Hence, Shuriken is recommended, unless Beam Cannon has already been upgraded much more. * Protector - Defensive programs are expensive, but necessary. If a buffer is needed, using one ICE Wall or Shocker and a high level Protector will grant as much time as needed. Protector can be upgraded relatively cheaply, quickly, and to high levels with a mid-level Evolver. * Blaster - While Battering Rams are designed for Code Gates, and also work against Guardian shields, Blasters work just as well for both - if not better - once upgraded. They can be also used in any Offensive situation, unlike Rams, have a shorter compilation time, and can be upgraded faster and higher relative to the Evolver. * Access and Wraith - While it is not recommended to upgrade stealth programs until higher levels, it is a valid option when looking for more complex gameplay, a way to save time during hacks, or a fast way to steal resources. Note that using stealth alone to gain resources will make it extremely difficult to preserve reputation. Worst Upgrades While most other upgrades besides those described above are less valuable, there are some which could threaten the entire success of a network, which are explained here. Nodes * Server Farms and B-coin Mines - These are a completely reasonable investment if the intent is to collect resources rather than loot. Be advised, however, that upgrading these resource generators will greatly increase experience, take away from potential security improvements, and the resources produced can be stolen while they accrue. * Other Security Nodes (than those mentioned above) - Turrets, Black ICEs and Guardians all require several upgrades to significantly increase their effectiveness, and each one must be upgraded individually! This causes exprience to skyrocket, and provides very little benefit to parts of the network only defended by Sentry antivirus. ** Code Gates become dramatically more effective with each upgrade, and often only one or two needs to be leveled to increase the overall benefit. However, Code Gates are primarily to ward off stealth attacks until very high levels, and as such need only be upgraded to the point where a Wraith becomes necessary, which is around level 5. Programs * Portal - Upgrades are very expensive and time consuming, and after level 2 they offer the least overall decrease in visibility compared to other stealth programs. It is also rarely used due to the risk of running short on visibility and the extreme compilation time and price. * Maniac - Simply unlocking Maniac is a feat, and each upgrade requires incredibly high Evolver levels. It will not be necessary to increase it's strength until the end of the mid levels, and not before having sufficient disk space. * ICE Wall - ICE Walls are very expensive, and a Protector can very soon be more efficient in terms of disk space, price, and compilation time, once the number of programs required to hold a node is compared. * Worms - To be truly effective, Worms must be upgraded to very high levels. This simply isn't reasonable until much later in the game progression, and after the most important programs have been highly developed. Tips *If you are online, you can not be hacked. However, if you are playing continuously for more than 3 hours, other players can connect to your network and you will be disconnected until their hack ends. *Experiment with various network layouts. Check this thread on Hackers forum to see some layouts "in action". *Redesign your network from time to time. What works well against low level attackers will usually not work at level 35 or 55. *Replay successful hacks to your network in the Security Log to see how your defenses were compromised to find your weak points. Notes Category:Gameplay Category:Defenses